Invitation
by Olywood
Summary: Sasuke's back in Konoha and is excited to spend to time with the original team seven, so what will happen when Sai, his replacement shows up? One shot.


Usual disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Silly one-shot Sai/Sasuke fic (my first Sai/Sasuke fic too :D)

Invitation.

Following the return of Uchiha Sasuke; Konoha had breathed a _heavy sigh of relief _after retrieving one of their most prestigious bloodline limits.  
Sasuke had been broke down in his prime for his mad _lust_ to destroy Konoha by his former team mates, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.  
Their _unbiased devotion_ to save him; well from himself had show him that what he was doing was something that Itachi, beloved Itachi would not approve of. He'd watched as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and himself had taken down the Akatsuki mastermind Uchiha Madara, making Sasuke officially the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.  
Naruto had _insisted_ upon his arrival back in Konoha that after his secret homecoming (that the village had attempted to plan for the returning heroes in complete secrecy) that he have dinner (Naruto's treat) at Ichiraku's ramen with Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.

Sasuke was exhausted from his journey from the Lightning Country; but agreed to meet with the rest of his team for his first meal back in Konoha in three years.  
Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he wearily walked towards Ichiraku; he could feel that Naruto's excitement and all round hyperactivity would cause him to develop a throbbing headache.  
He pushed the restaurant separator to the left and ducked underneath it as he pushed out it out of his way. Sasuke had already made the automatic assumption that Kakashi would not be at the meeting point before; during all the time that Sasuke had know Kakashi there had only been a few occasions when he was _actually on time_.  
Aside from that, much to his dismay; Naruto, Sakura and Sai weren't there either.  
The other people present besides the Uchiha were Ayame who was wiping down the ramen counter with a damp cloth and her father, Teuchi who was carrying a vat of boiling water.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ayame blushed at the handsome Uchiha after she looked up at him when she had finished wiping down the table.  
Sasuke, who was obviously annoyed that he team mates had yet to show up on time, crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He sat down on one of the stools in the restaurant and focused himself onto reading the restaurants menu; he silently amused himself that Naruto could probably recite the entire menu from memory. He heard footsteps following up to the restaurant, Sasuke quickly turned around after sensing one of his team mates' chakra. A pale white hand pushed away the beige separator; revealing the team mate that Sasuke had sensed.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun" Sai wore the fake smile that Sasuke detested so much.  
_And why had be added the honorific of kun?  
_He usually used the honorific of san when he was addressing Sasuke.

Sasuke chose not to acknowledge his arrival and turned back to reading the menu. Sai placed himself onto the stool next to Sasuke and mimicked him by reading the menu too. Sasuke ordered some ramen when Ayame came to in _Sasuke's words_ pester him about his absence from Konoha. Sai ordered the same too.

Being copied by someone who bared a striking resemblance towards himself irritated Sasuke; he turned to look at Sai. The fake smile was there again, Sai's right eye was twitching also as if smiling was his best way to deal with a difficult situation.  
Sai bit his lip, "So, Sasuke… how are you?" Sasuke stared at him blankly.  
Sai still had his eyes closed with the fake smile plastered across his face.  
"Shut up, you're nothing more than a cheap imitation of me" Sai opened eyes; somewhat _hurt_ by Sasuke's comment.  
"I was just making small talk; you don't have to be such a bastard about it" Sai had opened his eyes and was frowning at the Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled angrily at him and chose to make no comment. Sai began to tap his fingers on the table top; "So, who do you want to have sexual intercourse with; Naruto or Sakura?"  
Sasuke jumped up away from his stool, startled by Sai's bravery to delve into such topical conversation.  
Sasuke's eyes screamed at Sai, "OH GOD! NEITHER!"  
Sai furrowed his brows at Sasuke, "Well I can see why you'd say no to Naruto. There's a reason I call him _dickless_ and Sakura, _oh yes_, you don't like _ugly bitches do you_?"  
Sasuke smacked Sai around the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sai looked at him blankly again; wondering what he could've possibly done wrong. Sasuke turned away from Sai as his ramen arrived; he noticed that Ayame must have slipped some slices of tomato into his ramen. He smiled at her; he appreciated by the fact that she had gone to the trouble of finding out one of his favourite foods. Sasuke suddenly remember why he was Ichiraku alone with Sai; _where the hell was the rest of his team_?

Ayame handed Sai his ramen and saw scattered across the surface several chunks of Momen tofu; which was Sai's favourite food. After finishing their meal, Sai offered to pay for their food which made the Uchiha suspicious.  
After taking a few steps away from the restaurant, Sai grabbed Sasuke's arm. He laughed quietly to himself, still holding onto Sasuke's right arm.  
Sasuke violently pulled his arm out of Sai's grasp and turned back to him; "What's so funny?"  
Fake smile again; _Sasuke sighed_.

Sai put his right hand onto his hip, "One day after going to Ichiraku with Naruto-kun, Sakura-san and Kakashi-senpai we saw Konohamaru do a transformation" Sasuke cut him off.  
"Transformation?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Sai.  
"Yes, like Naruto's sexy jutsu. He did one with us" Sai stared at the Uchiha emotionless.  
"Us?" Sasuke took a step closer to Sai.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun. He made two clones and transformed them into us and made them do sexy stuff and he called it the sexy boy on boy jutsu; it was _pretty hot_" a faint blush crept onto Sai's porcelain skin.  
Sasuke grabbed Sai's hand from his hips and pulled him in the direct of his house.  
"Sas-Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sai protested.  
"We're going to do that _hot_ stuff that you just spoke of!"

**FIN.**


End file.
